


Lo siento, Nezumi.

by NathaliaCR



Series: Vuelve, Nezumi. [1]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nezumi no volverá, Nezumi will not return, Shion extraña a Nezumi, Shion misses Nezumi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathaliaCR/pseuds/NathaliaCR
Summary: "Entra Nezumi, entra nuevamente a mi vida como lo hiciste esa noche por mi ventana. Entra como la brisa suave luego de una tormenta. Entra y rompe mis esquemas con una sonrisa."
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Series: Vuelve, Nezumi. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594300
Kudos: 5





	Lo siento, Nezumi.

Lo siento, _Nezumi._

Hoy es uno de esos días en que la lluvia cae fuertemente haciendo un ruido estruendoso con todo lo que choca. Hoy es un día en que el viento se logra oír con gran intensidad y las cosas parecen tener vida. Hoy es un día muy parecido a _ese._

Tú te fuiste, me salvaste, cumpliste con tus deseos y te marchaste. Cambiaste mi mundo y creí que estaba bien si te ibas, creí que era lo que tú necesitabas, pero... ¿Qué es este sentimiento que atraviesa mi pecho? Si creí que estaba bien, ¿por qué tengo este nudo en mi garganta constantemente?

No te he olvidado Nezumi, eres una persona difícil de olvidar. Sigues estando en mi memoria recordándome una época en que conocí la felicidad sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado, no me importa cuántas veces me digas que soy un idiota que no sabe nada de la vida. Porque me enseñaste muchas cosas, Nezumi, pero se te olvidó enseñarme como estar sin ti.

Poco a poco he dejado de recordar cómo era el calor de tus manos o la constancia de tus latidos, poco a poco me he olvidado como se escuchaba tu voz por las mañanas o el sonido de tu respiración.

Y eso me asusta.

Si llegaras a ver esto algún día, pensarías que está bien, que por fin te estoy olvidando... ¿Pero sabes lo difícil que es? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es preguntarse si es que te volveré a ver algún día? ¿Si es que tus manos ásperas volverán a tocar las mías? ¿Si es que esa sonrisa impresionante surcará en tu rostro mientras te burlas de mí, como lo solías hacer? ¿Si es que volvería a verte sacudir la cabeza con exasperación de esa forma tan grácil tuya?

Recuerdo aquel lugar en el Bloque Oeste que en algún momento fue mi hogar, que se convirtió en mi guarida y mi punto de inicio, donde morí y volví a nacer.

Te conocí hace ya casi seis años, en esa noche de tormenta y fui cegado por ti. Tus ojos y tus palabras me atravesaron, dispararon a través de mí, me maltrataron y me salvaron. Por ti, me desvanecí y obtuve una nueva vida.

A veces tengo ganas de salir por la ventana y gritar, con la esperanza en que vengas malherido en busca de ayuda.

Aún me pregunto por qué abrí esa ventana, ¿habrá sido por una simple curiosidad de estar más cerca de la demencia de la naturaleza o quizás me sentía estimulado por aquella razón?

_No._

Yo realmente _te escuche_ , escuche tu voz llamándome con desesperación deseosa de auxilio. Te escuche llamarme, con aquella voz aguda de niño que aún conservabas, te escuche con esa voz desgarradora.

Estoy seguro, _me llamaste._

Me llamaste, yo lo escuche. Fue por eso que abrí la ventana, la abrí por completo. Extendí mis brazos, buscándote.

Nezumi, ¿puedes explicarme?

Recuerdo que un día me dijiste, que al gritar por la ventana parecía ser la luz de esperanza. Pero yo sólo te respondí a ti, respondí a tu llamado.

Por eso es que abrí la ventana, por eso es que te dejé entrar a mi vida cual intruso.

_Nezumi..._

Lo único que me queda de ti son tus recuerdos que únicamente permanecen en mi memoria, porque mi cuerpo parece ya haberse olvidado de ti, y duele, _maldita sea_. Me duele ya no poder recordar a qué sabían tus sopas o que mis manos ya no puedan recrear el calor que emanaba tu cuerpo por las noches frías.

Nezumi, _me sigues doliendo._

No tengo la necesidad de saber tu verdadero nombre, porque para mí siempre serás Nezumi, aquella persona irreemplazable.

Nezumi, seguiré esperando. Sin importar los años que pasen, sin importar cuanto envejezca, continuaré esperándote justo aquí, en esta tierra.

_El tiempo pasa, todo cambia._

Algunos recuerdos se van, otros se quedan para siempre tatuados en nuestras memorias.

 _Entra Nezumi_ , entra nuevamente a mi vida como lo hiciste esa noche por mi ventana. Entra como la brisa suave luego de una tormenta. Entra y rompe mis esquemas con una sonrisa.

_Vuelve, Nezumi._

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto a principios del 2016. Es una de las pocas cosas que pude rescatar luego de que me eliminaran la cuenta de Wattpad (excepto lo de BNHA, puesto que de ese fandom rescaté todo). 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado <3


End file.
